Safe and Warm
by DarkStar1987
Summary: After years of physical, emotional and sexual abuse Harry has had enough and runs away from the Dursley's house in an attempt to start a new life away from it all. Non-magic, Drarry Slash, Abused Harry!
1. Chapter 1

**Safe and Warm**

Okay, new story, non-magic story again as I've been told that you all like my non-magic stories more than my magic one. There will be a sequel to The Deal, just not yet as I'm not inspired to write it just yet. I hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to read and review.

**Chapter One**

From the age of three years old Harry could never understand the reason why he was forced to sleep under the stairs with little food, a bucket to do his business in and only a stained and battered mattress that Vernon had found in a skip to sleep on. He had a threadbare blanket that did nothing to keep out the cold and his clothes were so big for his scrawny body that they drowned him.

At the age of five he began to understand that he wasn't allowed new things, he wasn't worthy of new things. His Aunt and his Uncle made sure him to remind him of that four or five times a day. He knew he was the freak he was the unwanted burden that no one wanted. He was told often enough so that was how he saw himself.

On the rare occasion he was allowed a bath it was ice cold but he was grateful for it because sometimes he wasn't allowed to go to the toilet and he ended up soiling himself. The Dursley's would often send him to school smelling of piss or worse. He was teased and bullied relentlessly because of this and it wasn't even his fault.

He cleaned and did everything he was told in every free moment that he had and was never permitted to do his homework or to learn anything outside of school so the teachers thought he was stupid.

He received regular beatings always pushing him to the brink of never coming back but somehow he always survived, the next morning when his aunt pounded on his cupboard door without fail he would pull himself out of his cupboard no matter how much it hurt. Dudley once bit him on the cheek, right beneath his eye, so hard that it bleed for two days.

Harry had learnt to deal with the pain of broken and fractured bones. Vernon was always careful when he delivered the beatings, nothing major ever got broken. He had had fractured ribs and wrists. He'd experienced broken fingers that had been left to heal themselves.

He had never been into a hospital since the day he was born. The Dursley's wouldn't dare take him to one for fear of the abuse they dealt out to Harry be discovered. They enjoyed having him around as a punching bag. It was pure and simple, they hated him for being dumped on their doorstep.

They told him that his parents had killed themselves to get away from him and Harry believed that this was true. No one loved him, no one wanted him and he was beginning to believe that he was such a horrible child, so disgusting that he deserved the beatings. He deserved to suffer just because he was alive.

It wasn't until he was seven years old that things began getting worse for the young boy. It was when he was seven years old that Uncle Vernon began forcing him to touch him. It made Harry sick to the stomach but he had learnt the hard way that he did what he was told and never, ever asked questions.

It wasn't until he was eleven that the sexual assault Harry suffered through progressed to full on rape. Unfortunately it didn't stop, only progressed and Harry was too scared to say anything to anyone. Uncle Vernon would invite two of his friends round for them to take turns with him, they were brutal and he just lay there and took it. He was too afraid to do anything to stop the pain and abuse.

This continued until Harry was fourteen years old when he finally had had enough. Uncle Vernon entered his bedroom, which he had been moved to at the age of eleven so that access to him was easier. He looked unrecognizably enraged, his face twisted and distorted in a horrible fashion.

Harry couldn't have been more scared in his life. He wasn't very strong and when Vernon began to choke him he thought that it was over and that he was going to die.

In an effort to perverse his life Harry began to fight back, he kicked as hard as his small and feeble legs could manage. Large red hands encircled round his throat squeezing the life from Harry's body, but one of his kicks landed in just the wrong place for Uncle Vernon and Harry fell to the floor.

Scrambling up and gasping for breath Harry ran down the stairs, unlocking the front door and making a dash for it down the street, not knowing where he was going but knowing that he would never be going back to that place, he was finally going to escape from the Dursley's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe and Warm**

Now I know what your all thinking, same old abused Harry story well you are wrong I'm going to take this story and make it my own. I promise you I'm going to make it new and interesting so stick with it and please keep reviewing, its the highlight of my day to read all my lovely reviews. Please enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter two**

Harry was struggling to walk, he had done something to his ankle when Vernon had dropped him. He wasn't feeling too good anyway. He hadn't eaten in a week and a half, his left wrist was aching more than usual, one eye was swollen shut and he was still bleeding slight from the violation the previous evening.

He had lost a lot of blood, blood that he had been made to clear up afterwards. He was feeling extremely light headed and was struggling to breathe, he was guessing that his ribs were cracked as it hurt a lot.

He walked for two hours with no direction in mind, just walking. He knew he was heading in the direction of London. He thought he stood a better chance there than in the suburbs.

However he didn't make it into London, he did get close though. It was fortunate that when he collapsed from exhaustion, hunger and dehydration that someone saw.

It was the middle of August and he was wearing jeans two sizes too big with a makeshift belt made of shoelaces holding them up and a t-shirt that was three sizes too large. He hadn't had a bath in days, it was lucky that he didn't smell of urine. If someone hadn't seen him collapse then he might have just been left, disregarded as a tramp.

The last thing that Harry remembered thinking was that his feet were frozen. He didn't own socks and the soles of the too small trainers he had on were full of holes. Overall he looked a little pathetic.

The young man who had seen him collapse called an Ambulance and he was rushed to hospital, something that the poor boy desperately needed.

The young man had insisted on going with him and staying with Harry until he found his relatives, his name was Draco and seeing as he was the same age as Harry his father stayed with him as well. Draco's mother, Narcissa, took his ten year old twin sisters Elvira and Melody and his seven year old brother Cassius home.

The Malfoy family were well known and the normal rules didn't really apply to them. They had donated millions to the hospital and therefore no information about Harry was with held from them and both father and son were horrified to hear the various injuries that the young man had been dealt.

The hospital staff informed them that it was probably that he had been raped over ten times if not more, he had also been beaten consistently for years and some injuries would never heal fully.

"Who could do that to another person?" Draco asked in horror.

Lucius looked stern after the information that he was given, "I don't know but he can't be allowed to go back to that. I'm going to call in Albus and Severus, they'll be able to help with this."

"So we're going to help him?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we are, I believe this young man has suffered enough." Lucius responded.

Albus Dumbledore was chief of police in London and Severus was Head of Social Services for the borough they lived in. They were good friends with Lucius and often did a lot of business dealings together.

He had done a lot of favours for both Albus and Severus throughout the years and now he was going to ask one of them in return. It was clear that Draco had taken a shine to this poor boy and to be honest Lucius was feeling as if it was now his duty to help. Lucius knew that he lived a charmed life with his wife and his four children.

The fact that he had seen this young boy collapse from exhaustion, hunger and dehydration was horrifying for him. He felt as if he had to help this poor boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Safe and Warm**

So here is the next chapter, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story, plesae keep doing so, I love to read your feedback. Also please enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter Three**

Harry was asleep for two days, two days in which Draco never left his side. Of course they couldn't start tracking down his family because they didn't even know what his name was, he was registered under John Doe.

Lucius wasn't sure that he wanted to track down the young boys family, not after learning what the poor child had been though. The most disturbing thing was that no one had reported anyone even remotely fitting his description missing.

Where ever he had come from no one was missing him and that made Lucius even angrier. The one thing he couldn't stand was child abuse and neglect. He donated millions every year to child protection charities. This young man was now working his way into Lucius' heart.

When Harry awoke he was so confused, he didn't understand where he was, how he had got there and who the people surrounding him were. He began to panic and with no nurse there to solve this problem it was left to the only person in the room.

Draco jumped up and immediately stopped Harry from pulling out the tube feeding into his arm. Draco had to hold him and start rocking him making shhh-ing sounds to calm the poor boy down. Now he did feel slightly odd doing this with a teen he didn't even know but he felt himself enjoying the contact.

He had known that he was homosexual since he was twelve when he had taken up dance lessons and ended up snogging the only other boy in the class.

Though after everything that this teen had been though he wasn't sure if he should let himself even have a slight crush on the boy. He was a miniscule creature, Draco couldn't imagine how anyone could treat another human being so badly.

The hospital staff had discovered burn marks on his back, brand marks it looked like. The details of the abuse that the young boy had suffered were sickening, even to Lucius who was a grown man and had listened to many people share their stories at fundraising events.

"It's okay," Draco said rubbing soothing circles on the panicking boys back, "Your safe now, you're in hospital, everything is going to be okay now." He said trying to keep his voice low and calming.

Very slowly and gradually Harry began to calm down, his breathing still heavy as he broke down into quite sobs of desperation and sadness. Draco was completely taken aback by this and even more so when he clung to him desperately.

"What's your name?" Draco asked softly as he stroked the young man's shaggy mass of raven hair.

"Harry." The boy replied, he was scared about not answering and he wouldn't ask questions, not ever, he was too afraid of being punished.

"How old are you?" Draco asked, he was becoming firmly attached to this boy and he was keen to know everything he could about him before a nurse came in to check on him.

"Fourteen." Harry replied with a slight stutter as he continued to cry into Draco's sapphire blue shirt. It was Draco's favourite but he didn't mind it being slobbered on. He was shocked to learn the boy before him was his age, he would have thought he was much younger because of his size.

"Are you in pain, should I fetch a nurse?" Draco asked kindly. Harry looking terrified shook his head, he looked completely and utterly terrified. The terror on his face only increased tenfold when Lucius walked into the room.

He looked startled to see his son holding the other boy as filthy as he was and even more shocked to see that he was awake. "I'll fetch a nurse." Lucius said and before his son could protest at this Lucius had gone to do just that.

By the time the nurse had arrived Harry was panicking again. He was clinging to Draco and would scream if anyone else touched him. It was behaviour that concerned the nurses greatly, though it wasn't at all surprising considering what the poor child had been through.

Eventually the nurses had to sedate him to carry out what they needed to do and to administer the antibiotics and other drugs that he needed to make him feel better.

"Did he say anything to you when he woke up?" One of the female nurses asked Draco who nodded.

"Yes, he told me was called Harry and he's fourteen." Draco said, "He didn't say anything else to me." He said truthfully. Harry, despite being sedated still hadn't let go of Draco's hand.

"Nothing about his relatives?"

"No, I didn't get the chance before Dad came in."

"He'll be awake again before long, he seems content in your presence young man, see if you can't get some more information from him when the sedatives wear off." The nurse said and Draco nodded. Lucius just looked slightly concerned.

"I have spoken to Albus and Severus they are standing by for when he can tell us who hurt him and who his relatives are, I'm guessing they are one and the same but we cannot judge that beforehand."

"What will happen to him if his relatives have been hurting him?"

"I will make sure he's well taken care of."

Draco nodded, however he wasn't so sure, he didn't doubt his father's capabilities of securing a happy ending for the poor battered teenager but he was becoming more and more attached with each passing moment and he didn't want to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Safe and Warm**

Important note: You've probably noticed the chapters are quite short for this story, thats because I'm a bit stuck, I've got slight writers block on this story so I need you to let me know where you would like to see it go, what you'd like to happen. If I can't figure out what to do or where to take this story then it's going to have to be paused (and I don't like to do that, it makes me sad) so please leave a review or email me and let me know what you think. All sugeestions are welcomed. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter four**

Harry did give up the name of his abuser but only because he was scared of what these strangers might do to him if he didn't tell them what they wanted to know. Draco was probably the only one who didn't scare him.

There was something about the teenager that never seemed to leave his side, something about him Harry liked. His skin was soft and warm to the touch, Harry had never experienced such kindness from another human being. He wasn't used to anyone being nice to him, the fact that Draco didn't laugh at him, didn't hurt him, didn't avoid him because he was a freak was a huge thing for Harry.

Even Lucius was starting to grow on him, the older blonde didn't seem to leave his room much either and Harry was also aware that it was Lucius who had paid for Harry to have his own private room.

Albus and Severus came to the hospital the moment Lucius called them and informed them that Vernon Dursley had showed up after being called by the hospital staff.

"I hope you realise I'm not paying anything for the little freak!" He boomed at the receptionist after telling her that he was here to see Harry Potter.

The receptionist looked startled at this but she pointed the way and then Lucius watched as she called the Dean of Medicine at the hospital. Madame Pomfrey had been asked to be kept informed about what was happening in regards to Harry.

Before Vernon could even get close to Harry's room Lucius was blocking his way. He was determined to stop the offish man from getting anywhere near the fragile boy and reversing the small amount of progress that Harry had made.

"You're not going through to see Harry." Lucius said before Vernon could say anything.

"Get out of my way." Vernon snarled going red in the face.

"You won't be going anywhere near that boy again. That poor boy is beaten, battered and completely broken because of what you have done to him over the years."

"I've done nothing that he didn't deserve!" Vernon spat, his face slowly going even redder.

"We called you here to inform you that Harry will be taken into care and you will be arrested for child abuse." Lucius said glaring at the large man before him that was practically purple now.

"That little freak, I bet he's been telling you all sorts of lies, he's nothing but trouble, he's been nothing but a burden since he was born. Just a freak who isn't worth anyone's time of day!" Vernon growled angrily now trying to save his own skin.

Lucius saw Albus and Severus arrive and head towards them. He was grateful that he now had reinforcements as he was sure that if it came down to a fight then the big beefy man was going to win but only because he had brute strength and was considerably heavier.

Albus had also brought three uniformed police officers with him. Another thing that Lucius was grateful for. The uniformed officers had to tackle Vernon to the ground just to put the handcuffs on him. It was such a sight to behold to see three athletic young men tackle the overweight man to the ground.

Lucius, abandoning the scene before him went to Harry's room and gave Draco a slight nod before going back to Albus and Severus. Draco was smiling brightly at this nod from his father.

"Harry, I have good news for you." He said.

"What's that?" Harry asked, he sounded very feeble and quiet.

"They've just arrested your Uncle for what he did to you. He isn't going to be able to hurt you anymore, just like I promised." Draco said smiling at his new friend who he was becoming so attached to.

"Thank you." Harry said weakly, in a small effort he squeezed Draco's hand and gave him a small, barely there smile but Draco smiled even wider at this.

"You are going to get better and I'm going to be there for you all the way."

"Do you promise that too?" Harry asked, it was the first question he had ever asked. Draco knew that this was an achievement for Harry and he nodded.

"I promise you, I'll be there for you."

The thing was Draco meant it, he wanted to be there for Harry no matter what. He wasn't intending on breaking a single promise he made to the broken teen. He had had so many let downs in his life and Draco didn't want to be another one.

It was going to be a long hard slog but Draco was determined to be in it for the long haul. He watched Harry sleep that evening and his heart melted, even in sleep he tossed and turned and looked practically terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

**Safe and Warm**

New chapter for you guys, some interesting suggestions in the reviews. Anymore thoughts please let me know as I'm still a bit stuck and I feel as if I'm forcing this one out and that may be coming across in my writing. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and also any thoughts on where I could take this, thanks.

**Chapter five**

It took no more than a week for Vernon Dursley to be sent to prison for life for the horrific things that he had done to Harry thanks to the connections that Lucius had made in the justice system and the money he was willing to pay to speed things along. It was however a very public trial where it was made public knowledge the things he had done to Harry, who was swiftly becoming one of the most famous survivors of abuse in the world.

Dudley was taken into care and Petunia was sentenced to five years in prison as well for allowing it to happen and doing nothing to stop it.

Fortunately Harry didn't have to testify against his Uncle or his Aunt as the hospital reports were by far enough to condemn both Vernon and Petunia for what they had done combinned with the police statement Harry had given. If it had been up to Harry to stand up in court then neither of them would have gone to prison.

The poor teen was refusing to talk about any of it, he didn't want to relive his ordeal anymore, he wanted to just forget all about it. Draco knew that it wasn't going to be healthy for Harry to bottle it up but he wouldn't push the poor boy either. He could understand why he didn't want to go there again.

After a week of being monitored at the hospital Harry was finally being discharged, there had been a lot of fuss and hassle over this because Severus had said that it was proper procedure to place Harry into care, however Draco had been very insistent that Harry come home with them.

Lucius however was slightly concerned about this. He had his wife not to mention Elvira, Melody and Cassius to think about. He knew that their home, a ten bedroom manor house just outside of London, could cope with one extra teenager with no problems, it was the fact that he was a troubled and unbalanced teen that worried him.

Harry still didn't like to be touched by anyone other than Draco, though he was getting better with Lucius now. He also didn't talk much, just kept to himself. The only times he spoke were to Draco and very quite and withdrawn, he almost never asked questions.

He really wanted to help Harry but his foremost instinct was to protect his family. Draco however managed to convince his father that he wouldn't do any harm, which was right of course. The first time Harry had ever hurt another person was when he had defended himself against Vernon right before running away. He'd only done it because if he hadn't then Vernon would have killed him.

"I'll be taking him in for the time being Severus." Lucius informed his friend. "I realise it isn't normal procedure but I'm sure you can make the necessary arrangements. After all you don't need any more children in those horrible Care Homes than needed."

"You're right on that front. I'm sure Harry will be perfectly happy with you. I'm going to find out what happened to his parents, do some digging on how he ended up with that horrible family without anyone checking up on him. The media and the public are demanding answers."

"Considering that it is perhaps best that he remains at the manor with my family and I, after all it will keep him out of the press. I am concerned that too much attention will force him back into his shell and I don't want to destroy the progress that Draco has already made with the boy."

"I can understand that, I will try my best to keep them at bay while you transport him to your home. You understand that I will have to check up on his progress from time to time. After all he is in the system now but I can guarantee that it will be me personally that carries out those checks. I know how you feel about strangers in and around your property." Severus said, he had a great deal of respect for Lucius.

"Thank you, your kindness and understanding won't be forgotten in a hurry Severus. Come Christmas there will be a handsome donation for some of those Care Homes for the children and not to mention something a little extra just for you." Lucius said with a smile.

The Malfoy's were used to getting what they wanted no matter the cost. If this is what was going to make his son happy then this was what was going to happen. He knew exactly how Draco was feeling in regards to Harry and he didn't mind that in the slightest.

After all the two of them were spending a great deal of time together. Draco hadn't left Harry's side once other than to use the facilities. He had always admired the compassion for others that Draco had. He was aspiring to be a doctor and Lucius thought that no other profession would have suited him.

Lucius was a born businessman but Draco just didn't have the head for it, he was much more at home caring for people and he showed that in the way he was with Harry. Watching the two of them interact reminded him of how he and Narcissa had started off before they had had got married and had children. Of course the two boys would never have children of their own but Lucius was sure that they would eventually be together once Harry had been through counselling and could put the ordeal of his childhood behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Safe and Warm**

Just to let you know that this story hasn't been abandoned, I haven't got any more chapters for the moment but I'll post as often as I can with Christmas round the corner it's getting a bit hectic! Christmas with your children may be fun but it's oh so stressful! I hope to have another up soon but if there is a short delay I'm very sorry. :D

**Chapter Six**

Taking Harry back to Malfoy Manor was a huge undertaking. The press were hungry for a picture and a story surrounding the abused teenage boy who had survived years of physical, emotional and sexual torment.

Lucius wanted to avoid them getting this at all costs. The task he had to conquer was transporting himself, his son and young Harry from the hospital to the manor with minimum fuss and hassle.

It wasn't going to be easy.

They took the back door and climbed into a huge limo with blacked out windows. It was simple enough to do, they had no bags or anything it was just the three of them.

It was simple enough to sneak off without the press spotting them but the limo was attacked with flashes of light as they tried to get the photograph they needed. Harry cowered back from the window, cuddling into Draco to avoid the barrage of people trying to get a shot of him.

"I'm sorry about this Harry, those people are animals, they don't understand that you've been through enough already." Lucius said as his son wrapped an protective arm around the smaller childlike teen.

Harry was looking absolutely terrified about where they were going but he wasn't sure if he was permitted to ask where they were going. He couldn't quite believe that he wasn't being transported back to the Dursley's house where he would be subjected to torment and abuse before they finally killed him.

"I don't want to go back." Harry whimpered into Draco's shoulder.

"You're not going back, I promised you remember, you're coming home with me." Draco said stroking his raven hair.

Harry nodded in reply, still unsure. He felt protected with Draco and wasn't completely uncomfortable with Lucius but he had learnt that people are nice around others but in private they turned into monsters. The fact that he was being transported somewhere made Harry extremely nervous.

Narcissa had left her other three children content in the playroom. She wanted to greet the boy before overwhelming him too much. She wasn't sure what state he would be in when they arrived.

She watched the limo drive up the paved driveway, the automated gates at the front of the property closing behind them.

When the car came to a stop she waited patiently. Narcissa had trained as a councillor and a child psychologist. It wasn't often that she used her training but she thought that she might get a chance to now.

Lucius got out the car first followed with Draco who then turned to help a nervous and scared Harry out of the car. Narcissa smiled kindly at the boy who looked like he didn't know where to put himself. The poor child looked positively petrified.

"Good evening Harry." Narcissa said to him, "I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother, you can call me Cissy if you like." She said and nervously Harry nodded. "Would you like something to eat Harry dear?"

At this question Harry looked to Draco for an answer. "It's fine, you can eat as much as you like here, I'll come too, I'm starving." He said taking Harry's hand within his own. Draco then led him inside and towards the dining room, Lucius and Narcissa watched them go.

"How are the other children?" Lucius asked his wife after giving her a brief kiss.

"Fine, they are in the playroom occupying themselves. Harry seems to have improved greatly, I notice that he still isn't talking much."

"He does talk but only to Draco, he will speak while I'm there but not to me." Lucius said, "That boy has been through the ringer, it's going to take time but I think that everything that has happened to him is reversible."

"I know you aren't keen on him living here my Lucius but I think that it is the best place for him to be. Looking at how attached those two are I don't think that it will take Harry very long to recover. Draco is a caring person, as long as they are together I'm sure we'll see great improvement in Harry."

"I think that you are right Cissy, however he is a very much a damaged young man. It doesn't feel right that he has been through so much and have no family to speak of and nowhere to go apart from a strangers home."

"All that matters is that he has us now." Narcissa said.

"I've had Severus look into it to see if he has any family that aren't those horrible Dursley people." Lucius said.

"At least he'll know even if he decides to stay here." Narcissa said before the two of them headed inside to find out what all the children were doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Safe and Warm**

Sorry for long gap between updates. The run up to Christmas has been hectic and recently lost my Grandma. Sometimes life just gets in the way. Here is a new chapter for you, it isn't brilliant and it isn't very long but it's at least an update. Enjoy and please review.

**Chapter Seven**

A week after the Malfoy's moved Harry into Malfoy manor and he hadn't once stepped foot outside of Draco's room. The two boys had become immensely close.

Harry was sleeping on a camp bed in Draco's room but he didn't spend a lot of time sleeping. In some respects harry was scared of sleeping for fear of what he might see when he did. Nightmares were frequent for Harry.

It wasn't surprising that Harry was revisiting his horrific childhood in his sleep. Not with everything that he had experienced throughout his life.

Severus had done as Lucius had asked and looked into Harry's family history. Apparently Lily and James had been killed in a car crash and that was how he had come to be living with his Uncle and Aunt.

Though one thing that Severus had discovered was that Harry's parents had named a man called Sirius Black as Godfather. He had also discovered that Sirius Black had been in prison at the time that the guardianship of Harry had been questioned.

He hadn't been able to find out why the man had been in prison but he was working on it. Lucius hadn't told Harry anything about the research he had been doing on his family as he hadn't wanted to upset the fragile boy.

Harry had made huge leaps in the week even though he hadn't stepped foot outside of Draco's room. He now didn't cower in the corner every time someone other than Draco entered the room. He had actually started talking to Lucius and even to Melody too.

Melody had been really taken to Harry whereas her twin Elvira had been the complete opposite and didn't know what to think. Cassius had fallen on the side of Elvira and hadn't gone into Draco's room since Harry had appeared at their home.

Melody often came in to see Harry. For some reason the two of them had really clicked. Harry liked brushing her hair, it calmed him. He spent ages plaiting her hair and styling it into really intricate styles.

Other than that Harry spent his time reading. Draco had introduced him to some classics. He was currently working his way through Alice in Wonderland.

Narcissa had the job of bringing food up for Harry to ensure that he ate and he had gained a lot of weight. Since arriving at Malfoy Manor you could no longer see the outline of his skeleton. It was a considerably vast improvement.

Draco was beginning to become fonder of Harry than ever before. He very rarely left the boy alone, partly because Harry got very nervous when Draco wasn't around and partly because he didn't want to leave Harry on his own.

Draco had tried to get Harry to open up but he just hadn't been ready to share. Draco beginning to thinking that Harry would never be ready to open up and who could blame him? Who would want to relive the horrible things that he had been though.


	8. Chapter 8

Safe and Warm

Okay, I know it's been ages but I am officially writing my fanfiction again. I have officially completed my degree and I'm training (at home) to be a web designer but it means I have amble time to do my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Eight

It had been one entire month since Harry had come to live with the Malfoy family. He had progressed well and was now sleeping in the room adjoining Draco's rather than on a camp bed in his room.

The road hadn't been easy for Harry but he had started to open up to Narcissa and with her training she was able to listen and to help him along the way. The sessions that Harry had with her had started off slow and Draco had had to be present in the room because otherwise Harry wouldn't say anything but he had progressed to talking to her without Draco there.

Draco couldn't have been prouder of Harry but with all the time that Harry was spending with his mother and Melody he was beginning to get a bit jealous. Draco had fallen head over heels in love with the boy and there wasn't anything that he could do about it.

It was troubling for the fourteen year old, he hadn't felt this strongly about anyone, he was so protective of the damaged teen and he knew that he shouldn't have these feelings. Harry had been raped, beaten and humiliated for his entire life, sex had been forced on him by another man but this didn't mean that he was gay. Draco knew this and was trying to protect himself by assuming that his feelings would never be returned. Whatever happened he wouldn't loose Harry.

Lucius watched his eldest son constantly, he knew just from Draco's behaviour when he was around Harry that his feelings extended beyond friendship. He knew that his son was dangerously close to loving the boy as passionately as a fourteen year old could love another teenager but this was the one instant in which he was powerless. All the money in the world could not save his son's feelings if Harry chose not to return them in the way that Draco hoped he would.

With summer drawing to a close and Harry progressing as well as he had he had been deemed ready to return to school in September. Lucius had agreed to pay the tuition for Harry to attend the same private institution that Draco attended. Melody and Elvira would also start there for their first year.

However a week before term was due to start, Severus came to call on them. They Malfoy family had spent the whole day out in London ensuring that Harry and the twins had their school uniforms and everything else they needed for the new school term. Seeing as Harry had steadily been gaining weight and was now a healthy size Narcissa had also taken him round the shops with Draco for some new clothes.

When Severus had arrived he had spoken privately with Lucius for half an hour before Harry had been called into Lucius' office. Draco had trailed in behind him and after a few moments where Lucius asked Draco to leave and Harry insisted that he stay the four of them settled down.

Severus was the first one to speak and break the news of why he was here. Harry was still wary of strangers, he had seen Severus very few times since he had lived with the Malfoy's and he wasn't sure whether he could be trusted but Harry sat and listened to what he had to say.

"Since we learnt about you Harry I have been looking into the circumstances surrounding your arrival with that horrible family. I was able to find out what happened to your parents, if you're interested I could tell you." Harry nodded mutely so Severus continued. "They were killed in a car crash when you were six months old. You weren't in the car at the time from what I can gather, you were with Remus, a friend of Lily and James. Now your parents left a will and despite the Dursley's best efforts to get hold of the money and property that was left to you it is all quite safe. The contents of the last will and testament state that if they died before your sixteenth birthday then you should go into the care of Sirius Black, he was a friend of your parents and was officially named your Godfather."

"Why wasn't I placed with him when my parents died then?" Harry asked, his hand had stretched over to Draco's and he was holding it tightly.

"Sirius, at the time of your parent's death was in prison, now the circumstances were difficult to track down as he appears to have committed no crime, however when I discovered what your parents did as a job and then linked it to Sirius I figured that he hadn't done anything wrong."

"This isn't making much sense, why did they do as a job?" Harry asked.

"They worked for the government, tracking down and eliminating terrorist cells in the United Kingdom, in all likelihood they were discovered and killed. Sirius was their undercover operative, he went into prison to track down who ordered the hit on Lily and James, by the time he got out you were in the care of your Uncle and Aunt and there was no record of where you were living."

"So what now, not that it isn't wonderful to know why I ended up there but what good does it do. I still don't have my parents." Harry said clearly upset at what he had learnt.

"Well, Sirius Black has since retired from service and I've found him, he's expressed interest in meeting you and also in taking you in as he should have done when Lily and James were killed."

"But I don't know him, he could be anyone. I don't want to leave here, I like it, I want to stay with Draco." Harry said starting to panic.

"It's okay Har, it's okay, no one is going to force you into anything." Draco said bringing Harry closer to him and holding him, trying to calm down the distressed teenager.

Lucius watched the affection in Draco's actions and couldn't help but sigh. He stood up and motioned for Severus to follow, which he did. They left the office and went into the room next door that was primarily used for laundry.

"I see that the boy's confidence has certainly improved, you are doing a fantastic job with him Lucius and you know I will not force him to leave here, that decision lies with you of course but I wanted to present the boy with options."

"I understand that, this man Sirius Black, even if Harry decides that he cannot live with him I think that it would be beneficial for them to meet. Black knew Lily and James, he'll be able to tell Harry about where he came from. I think that Harry will just need some time to process all of this."

"I agree. You know where to each me when the boy is ready."

Lucius nodded and showed Severus to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Safe and Warm

Chapter Nine

The weekend before the start of the new term was Draco's birthday. Normally this meant a lavish party with no expense spared but this year Draco had declined the large party, instead asking if he could have a few friends over. The idea behind this was that Harry would be able to meet a few of his fellow classmates before school officially started. Besides Draco knew that Harry may have come on in leaps and bounds recently but he was not ready for a party just yet.

Harry knew what Draco had done, cancelling his birthday party just for him and the guilt he was feeling about that wasn't a nice feeling. He didn't want Draco to be unhappy because of him. The day before all of the friends were due to arrive Harry took advantage of the fact Draco was organising last minute food details for the small get together and he snuck away to Lucius' office. Somewhat timidly, he knocked.

"Come in" He heard the older Malfoy say. Harry opened the door a fraction and slid inside. His heart was racing, this was the first time he had been alone with Lucius or with anyone other than Draco, Melody and Narcissa. He was still wary of grown men but he needed something from Lucius and he had to ask now or he never would.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr Malfoy." Harry begun but Lucius cut him off by waving his hand in the air.

"There is no need for such formalities here Harry, you are already like a son to me, please call me Lucius and as for disturbing me, there is no need to be sorry. I was due a break from all this blasted paperwork anyway." He said with a smile. He really was fond of the small teenager.

Harry looked somewhat taken aback by Lucius' words but he slowly took it in his stride and continued, gathering up all the courage he had in him.

"I want to get something for his birthday." Harry said, "To say thank you." He added.

"And how can I help with that?" Lucius asked with a smile. He thought he knew where this was going and all he wanted to do was wrap the small child up in his arms and hug him.

"I don't know what he'd like and I have no money, if you can help me I'll work for you, doing anything you want till I pay you back. I just want to give him something. I'm sorry to ask, I know I shouldn't have, I'm sorry, I just really like him and he's done so much for me, you all have. Sorry, I'm really sorry. I'll just go."

"Harry, stop, please. Calm down, I think that it's sweet that you want to give him something and that you're asking me for help. I won't deny you that but I don't want you to work for me. As I said, you are like a son to me. However I do not think buying him something is the answer. Sit down here and let us talk." Lucius said motioning to the large black leather sofa in his office. Slowly and cautiously Harry did as he was told, perching shyly on the edge of the cushion, feeling a little awkward as Lucius came to sit down beside him. "Now, Harry, in your very fast and mumbled tirade you mentioned that you liked Draco."

"I do, I really do." Lucius smiled at this.

"You have been through a lot in your very short lifetime. You've experienced things that no one should have to experience, especially not a child. I need you to thing, when you say that you like Draco do you mean as a friend or as something more. I don't mean to pry but I can see the way Draco looks at you, I know what you mean to him. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Harry remained silent while he processed this, he had never thought of feeling like that for anyone, love was completely alien to him. He hadn't had parents to love and he certainly hadn't had any nice feelings towards the Dursley's. The idea of loving Draco was an odd concept and until Lucius had mentioned it he hadn't realized that he did in fact see the boy in that light. He had been so confused and scared when they had first met. Harry remembered looking into the silvery blue eyes the night he had woken up in the hospital and he knew he had been able to trust Draco no matter what. Harry had felt reassured and comforted by his presence.

Harry wasn't entirely sure that he was ready to be in love. His body still ached where Vernon had hurt him, it was a constant reminder of the pain he had suffered through growing up in that house. However as he sat on that ridiculously comfortable leather sofa he knew that he didn't want to lose Draco jut because he was scared of what loving someone might mean.

Harry turned to look at Lucius who was watching Harry with a patience only a father could have, waiting for an answer. The older Malfoy looked startlingly like Draco, his face was kind and his eyes the same trusting shade of reassuring blue that Harry knew he could depend on.

"I won't hurt him." Harry said finally, his voice a whisper, "He means a lot to me too and not just because he saved me."

Lucius smiled, satisfied in his match making abilities. His father had matched him to Narcissa and they were still happily married. He loved his wife dearly and he knew that he wanted the same happy marriage for his eldest son. In Harry, he knew that Draco would have that. "Then the best gift that you can give him is telling him how you feel." He said with a kind smile.

Then taking both by surprise Harry leaned forward and hugged Lucius. Startled at first Lucius returned the embrace. Just in those few minutes, Harry had taken another step toward a full recovery.

Draco caught up to Harry as he came out of his father's study. The young blonde was confused as to why Harry had been in there but he knew better than to pry. Instead he took Harry by the hand and launched into a long explanation into the intricate details of the food they would be having for his birthday lunch.

Harry listened intently, unbelievably relaxed just by the sound of Draco's voice. He reflected on the talk that he had had with Lucius and he knew that the older Malfoy was right. The best present to Draco on his fifteenth birthday would be to tell him exactly how he felt. How he was going to go about doing that he didn't know but it was going to take a lot of courage and maybe a little help from Melody as well.

Harry was startled out of his musings by Draco asking him when his birthday was. Harry went to answer him but then realised that he didn't know. He had never been given a single present in his life to his knowledge. The Dursley's had never told him when he was born.

"I don't know" Harry replied truthfully and felt even more pathetic at that moment than he had in days. Draco was felt anger, he already hated Harry's Aunt and Uncle but the fact they hadn't even told Harry when his birthday was built the anger up even more.

"Don't worry Har, I'll find out for you. Severus will know." Draco said with confidence as they headed up the stairs to go to bed.


End file.
